1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an optical image capturing system, and more particularly to a compact optical image capturing system which can be applied to electronic products.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with the rise of portable electronic devices having camera functionalities, the demand for an optical image capturing system is raised gradually. The image sensing device of ordinary photographing camera is commonly selected from charge coupled device (CCD) or complementary metal-oxide semiconductor sensor (CMOS Sensor). In addition, as advanced semiconductor manufacturing technology enables the minimization of pixel size of the image sensing device, the development of the optical image capturing system directs towards the field of high pixels. Therefore, the requirement for high imaging quality is rapidly raised.
The traditional optical image capturing system of a portable electronic device comes with different designs, including a four-piece lens design or a five-piece lens design. However, because of the higher pixels in portable electronic devices with camera and the requirement for a large aperture of an end user, e.g. functionalities of micro filming and night view, the optical image capturing system in prior arts cannot meet the advanced requirement of photography and filming.
Therefore, it is important to find a way to effectively increase the amount of light admitted into the optical lenses and further improves the quality of the formed image.